Jedi Rebellion
by Vladimir123
Summary: What if not all the Jedi died in Order 66? What if some survived to fight back? This is their story.


Chapter One:

Jedi Master Dorak Ulimn sat meditating in his bedchambers. With his eyes closed, he reached out with the Force and found his peaceful core at the center of his existence. Smiling, he felt all of his worries melt away into the vastness of the Force. All except one.

Something was _wrong_, he could feel it. This feeling had been steadily growing as the clone wars dragged on. He and the rest of the Jedi Council had discussed this to no end, but the true reason behind it was still shrouded from his sight. The Council was in agreement that the Sith Lord who is causing the clone wars was behind it. But the most infuriating part was that Dorak could tell that the Sith Lord was right in our midst, smiling false smiles and waiting for the moment to strike.

No, he told himself, fury is not the answer. He delved deeper into the Force, searching, _searching _for the answer that was just outside his awareness. He felt that the Jedi were running out of time. The Sith Lord was ready to strike, and Dorak could tell that he was in the perfect position to do it.

Suddenly, the Force was shaking and throwing Dorak out of his meditation. He stood up, lightsaber in hand. Dorak had felt disturbances in the Force before, but never anything like this. He looked around the room searching for any difference from a moment before. There was none.

He heard footsteps racing the corridors outside, and a moment later his door slid open with a _hiss._ Standing in the doorway was his gifted apprentice, Jake Ordo. His hair was ruffled and his hand was on his lightsaber.

"Did you feel it? Master, there are thousands of clones right outside our door!" Jake yelled, obviously panicking.

"Slow down, Jake" Dorak said calmly, using the force to sooth his young padawan. The poor boy was only 18 years old and he looked as though he were going to break under stress. Some of the fear and stress left his eyes, to be immediately replaced by anger.

"Master Skywalker is leading them. I saw him from my window, but….something was wrong with him. He seemed like something had broken inside him, like he was angry at something." Jake said, uncertainty and fear creeping into his voice.

"Hmm. Let's go see what's going on." He led Jake towards the main entrance of the Jedi Temple.

They arrived at a balcony overlooking the main entrance. Anakin Skywalker, clothed in flowing dark robes with a hood shrouding his features strode confidently into the Jedi Temple, flanked by hundreds of clones. Dorak immediately knew what his apprentice meant when he said something was _wrong_ with him. Dorak could feel dark feelings of hatred and anger flowing off him in intoxicating waves.

A lone Jedi cautiously approached Skywalker. "Master Skywalker, what is this abou-" he started, but was cut off by a blinding flash of blue. The Jedi fell back towards the floor, his mouth a tiny "o" of surprise.

Anakin stood over the fallen Jedi, lightsaber blazing. "The end of the Jedi is at hand." he said in a low voice that burned with hatred. All across the room Jedi activated their lightsabers, all the colors of the rainbow burning their images into the watchers eyes.

Anakin strode forward and attacked in a whirlwind, slashing and defending faster than the eye could follow. The clone troopers hesitated for a brief moment then opened fire on the Jedi. More troopers poured in from the door and began shooting and throwing grenades.

Dorak turned to Jake and said "Go and find the Jedi Council! Tell them I said to lock down the temple and evacuate everyone we can!" Jake nodded with wide eyes and ran out.

Dorak leaped down into the fray, right in the middle of hundreds of clone. With a colossal blast of force, he launched all the clones within twenty feet of him flying. But hundreds more were left standing; all of whom immediately opened fire on Dorak. He jumped and twirled, his lightsaber a blur so fast around his body it seemed to create a solid wall of light. The blaster bolts could not break his defense.

Dorak jumped in the middle of a group of clones trying to get around him to attack the other Jedi. He twisted and dodged their shots and slashed at them like green lightning. Within seconds the entire group was out of the battle.

The Jedi Master turned and concentrated on the ceiling above the entrance to the temple, bringing all his power to bear. The ceiling burst and poured boulders all around the entrance, killing clones and sealing the entrance at the same time.

Dorak turned to watch Anakin. Even without the help of the clones, he had single-handedly killed every Jedi except one. As he watched, Anakin cut through the hand of the Jedi and leaped over him, slashing him in the back.

The Jedi crumpled to the ground as Skywalker turned and walked at a leisurely pace towards Master Dorak, his lightsaber held tip down. Dorak and Anakin began circling each other, raising their lightsabers. Anakin smiled and said "Do you really hope to defeat me? You saw what I did here. I could defeat you in seconds."

Dorak jumped forward at him, lightsaber blazing. He stuck once, but was immediately put on the defensive by Anakin's incredible skill. Anakin was attacking so fast that it created a cyclone of blue light around Dorak. Dorak knew if he stood his ground he would only have a second more to live, and jumped back out of range.

Anakin smiled and began his attack again. Dorak closed his eyes and gathered the force around him, drawing it in as much as he could. At the last possible second he unleashed all his power on Anakin, and sent him flying across the room.

Dorak leaped up onto the balcony above and raced away down a corridor. Running around a corner he encountered three clone troopers stepping over the body of a Jedi. Dorak slashed through all of them in a single stroke, barley slowing down.

He ran towards the docking bay, slashing down clone troopers left and right. As he reached the corridor outside the docking bay he saw a young boy with a blue lightsaber cut down a clone trooper. He turned towards Dorak and said

"Master Ulimn, thank the force you're here! We need to get out of h-" he was cut off by the sound of a blaster. The apprentice swayed for a moment, his face a mask of surprise. Then he crumpled to the ground, revealing a blaster wound on his back. A badly wounded clone trooper had fired his blaster from the floor.

Dorak leaped forward, slicing the trooper in half. He looked back at the apprentice with sorrow, and then ran into the docking bay.

He saw Jake and four other padawans standing back to back surrounded by dozens of clone troopers. Their purple, yellow, green and blue lightsabers were twirling and spinning, deflecting hundreds of blaster bolts in an incredible display of skill. Dorak jumped into the fray, killing clones by the dozens. Soon the battle was over.

Jake turned to Dorak, "Master, I told the Jedi Council what was happening and they told me to go to the docking bay with everyone I could find and leave. Then they left to try and stop Anakin."

"Then they are gone. Quickly, on to the ship! We must leave now!" The padawans and Dorak entered a small transport ship. As the doors closed, more clone troopers entered the docking bay and began shooting at the ship. The transport lifted off the ground with a _hum_ and shot out into the sky.

As they left Corusant's atmosphere, they saw several clone Acclamator assault ships moving to intercept their transport. Dorak took the controls and began swerving left and right, letting the force guide his actions. The starships opened fire on the Jedi transport, but every shot was dodged by the ship.

Finally, the ship took a hit. The bolt was so powerful that it drained the transports shields in that one shot. The transport straightened out its course and leaped to hyperspace just as a dozen lasers criss-crossed where it had been.

**Authors Note- If you liked this story or have constructive criticism or even hate it, please review. I'll put up the next chapter if enough people review.**


End file.
